Retribution
by IHeartVulcans
Summary: Freddie has always been interested in the darker side of human nature, excited and drawn to it like a moth to a burning flame. But then she got a little too close, stepped in on the wrong toes and now...She's going to be burned, or at least fried. Inspiration from Hannibal, obviously. I own nothing but my imagination..;)


Retribution

**A/N:**

_Well, I had no idea that the "Hannibal" Section had arrived, I was dying to write something involving the sexy Mr Lecter since the first episode, luckily for me the 2nd episode had included a rather saucy female character that I could picture Lecter sinking his teeth into. Figuratively, literally...Who cares that man is sexy. _

_Who would've thought it...casually fawning over a fictional psychopathic cannibal - Good place to start writing fics, me thinks. :)_

_He'll probably be a bit OC, I'm a bit terrible at sticking to precise characterisation. I doubt he'd actually do anything like this, I'm just sating my twisted need to get some dark and dirty Hannibal time. If they do this season without something I'll probably rip my hair out in frustration. But, Fanfiction can ease that ;)_

_Apologises for errors and whatnot, I'm new at writing. Usually I just anonymously read Star Trek stuff. _

_Okay massive A/N done; Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Freddie pushed one annoying stray red curl past her ear, nibbling mindlessly upon her lip as she typed up what was supposed to be the update to her website. It was a weird state of euphoria and doubt as she pressed upon the keys. A small jolt for every press, a nervous bite in her stomach at the consequences her words could reap.

Earlier that every day, for example. Things hadn't exactly…gone to plan.

No, Freddie couldn't say her plan was to be viciously attacked by a mushroom savvy murderer. All because of her post on a certain Will Graham.

It was natural for her instincts to kick in with curiosity on the man, he was a walking anomaly, a deranged mind employed to search for similar souls. The only difference, Freddie thought, was that Will Graham had resisted his urges to kill. Unlike, his similarly minded counterparts.

But as typed the forbidden words about Will Graham. She paused.

Staring blankly at the paragraphs she had written, she felt a sense of…disappointment. Or something akin to disappointment anyway. Her mind, rather than focused on her target of Will Graham was suddenly astray with the possibility of his mysterious and alluring psychologist. Dr Hannibal Lecter.

Of course, her meeting with him didn't go to plan. He uncovered her guise quicker than the usual, even those who suspected foul play never said it. They endured; usually because they were often male…and requiring female attentions.

The part sickened her, the need for her physical manipulation on the men. Weak and yielding they disgusted her, yet she had to do what she had to do, noble in a sick way, all to get her cause. Which was, of course, information on killers, serial killers to be exact. The twisted minds of the world that the public deserved to know about. All under cover by the infamous and self-righteous F.B.I.

It was a purpose which she often exceeded in. Yet now she was at a stale mate with a psychologist. Perhaps what disturbed her about him was those eyes. Dark and…menacing. Any criminal profiler would tell you about that look, one which people believe to be associated with those who have seen horrible things and even inflicted some.

The nonchalant stare. The cold and alluding glare. Yet he worked with the F.B.I, with this infamous Will Graham, and they all seemed unaware of that glare. Freddie felt a tingle run down her spine as she recalled it. Cold eyes scanning her, aware of her intentions. Hiding his own under a clever mask of seemingly innocent glances and looks. Then Freddie felt another gab of awareness trickle into her mind and hit her viciously in the gut.

He had a secret. Something huge.

Her inner journalist practically writhed with anticipation of the secret. Of what it could possibly be in his world surrounded by the innocent and unjust. What possibly could a renowned Psychologist such as Dr Hannibal Lecter be hiding; It had to be something shattering, something completely terrifying that even with his dark eyes and mystique people couldn't consider it.

As her mind ran through her thoughts on the Psychologist, scanning every little detail it had racked up about the mysterious man, she felt a niggling sensation in the back of her mind. A hint, a absent thought which she couldn't place, slowly creeping to her front of her mind, but just as the words came to the tip of her tongue...A knock on the door made her snap out of her mystified revere.

Like clockwork, her brain seemed to act on impulse, making her slam the laptop screen over and walk to the door to answer the intruding knock.

_It was past midnight for christ's sakes._

Freddie grumbled to herself as she answered the door, about to throw a not-so chaste curse at the man behind it, only to freeze dead in her tracks and stare in disbelief at Dr Hannibal Lecter himself. The very man she had been thinking of.

Her stomach convulsed as her accusations ran wildly through her head, calling for her to scream the words at him, to claw past and run…But she remained frozen.

"Lost for words it seems, Ms Lounds. How very ironic, given our current…situation." His lip twitched in what could be made out as a very vague smile. "It appears, Ms Lounds, that you have been a very naughty girl…"

As her lips moved to question his words, the movement was quite in vain. The moment after she could even move her lips, Freddie found her world suddenly evaporate – leaving her left in a mute, unfeeling darkness.


End file.
